Yuffie's Match
by Mimi Blossoms Aeris 15
Summary: Yuffie finally puts her obsession on materia aside when she meets up with a totally hot guy. Hmmm... a Yuffie romance with a little Aeris/Zack romance in it as well. ^-^


**Yuffie's Match**

by Kristine

A/N: This is a Yuffie romance fic.... but also, I'm a big Aeris fan, so Aeris also plays a big part in this story. Please let me know what you think. Review please!!!!

* * *

Yuffie adjusted her white bandanna that she wore on her forehead. She knew that her green tank top had sweat stains all over it. She could feel herself sweating, but she didn't care. It was already afternoon and she had been practicing with her shots since early morning. So far, she had not missed one shot. Her target had been perfect.

She took another shot with her magic shuriken. Again, the shuriken hit on the right target for the millionth time.

"I'm so good at this," Yuffie boast to herself. "I don't even need to practice."

When Yuffie took another perfect shot, she burst out laughing and jumping up in the air in victory. "Geez, I keep forgetting that I'm the daughter of Lord Godo of Wutai!" She shook her head and put her weapon down for the first time. She sat down to relax. Sighing, she said, "But no matter how good I am, I still need lots of materia."

She took out her water bottle and gulped it down. "Oh man, I'm so tired!" she breathed.

It was only yesterday when they had prepared Tifa a surprise anniversary party. The clean up had tired her so much. She felt like she were going to faint. Tifa and Cloud were already a married couple. And yesterday was their wedding anniversary. She shook her head disgusted. "I can't believe it when they have to be so sappy! Gosh! I can't stand romance! What good is it?! Ugh! It makes people sick! It makes people lonely! I wish there was no such thing as love!" She grabbed one of her ninja stars from her pouch and threw it to the tree. It remained stuck there for a while before it landed on the ground. She made a sour face. "I can't stand seeing happy couples!" she screeched to herself. Yuffie then took her magic shuriken and threw it to the nearest tree. "But I can stand action" she muttered as the shuriken flew back to her direction, catching it with her hand expertly.

Yuffie blinked as if realizing where she was for the first time. She was in Gongaga. She thought about the old reactor. Maybe there could still be a chance that there would be some materia in it. She jumped up, excitement ruled over her. This was what she needed. Materia. Nothing else. She was sick and tired of seeing everyone getting married. She was sick and tired of everyone falling in love; she hated seeing her friends from AVALANCHE turning into a lovesick pup. What a fool they were to go crazy like that. First it was Barret who got married. Then it was Vincent the mysterious guy that she had been crushing on fell in love with this crazy snob! Then it was Tifa and Cloud. Of course Cid married Shera. And last but not least, Aeris and Zack were to be married next month! She didn't care that she was the only single. She wanted to remain that way. Materia was her life; nothing else. Nothing else. Materia. Materia. Materia forever! 

She stood up, but suddenly stopped. She felt it. Her heart pounded nervously. She turned around cautiously and frowned at something she saw. An arrow had hit the tree. Could it be that someone was out there to get her? Yuffie quickly got her weapon ready, and stood in a fighting stance. She knew someone was there. She could feel the beat of her heart, but she tried not to think about it. She bent down and listened to the footsteps coming from the bushes. Her eyes wandered around until she finally saw an arrow flying to her direction. Yuffie quickly dodged it, as she ducked down on the ground. It almost got her. She sighed in relief, but she knew that the person might strike any time. For a moment, she tried to catch her breath, before she sat up again and waited for the enemy to show up.

Yuffie was ready to yell when she heard someone speak. 

"I almost got you" a voice said. She looked up slowly. Yuffie was about to yell at him, but decided against it when she got a good look at him. A guy had appeared from behind the bushes. He was about her age and had black hair. He held his weapon: arrow and a bow. He wasn't that bad looking. Actually, he was pretty hot.

Yuffie melted at the sight of him. Then remembering what had happened, she jumped up and took out her shuriken. "Come on! You wanna fight me?! Come at me!" she challenged.

He laughed at her reaction. Yuffie looked even more annoyed. "What the heck are you laughing at?!" she yelled. "Are you scared?!"

He paused. For a moment, he just stood there looking at her. Yuffie took the chance and looked at him straight in the eye. _Oh man even for a jerk, he's so hot!_ Yuffie thought. Then she shook her head. _He's an enemy! He attacked me!_ She reminded herself.

The guy dropped his weapons, and smiled at her. "I was just testing your skills" he told her.

"Oh" was all she said.

"I ain't here to fight you," he said gently. "Just trying to see your skills. You see, I've been watching you since you were practicing"

_Since the beginning?! What?! So that means he heard what I was saying too?!_ Yuffie thought. He gave him a horrified look. Now what would he think of her now? A ninja who talks to herself? A loner? A materia freak? She could feel her face reddening. She clutched on her shuriken tightly. "So you're impressed with my techniques, huh?" she asked him.

He said nothing. Yuffie continued with a smile on her face. "I'm a trained ninja—"

"The name's Leo," he interrupted. He extended his hand. Yuffie took it and shook it.

"I'm Yuffie," she replied.

"Leo!" a feminine voice called out. Leo and Yuffie both turned to the source of the voice. A girl was standing near the bushes. She was wearing a long blue sleeveless dress. Her long black hair was braided. She also wore a pair of brown gloves, which looked a little odd with her blue dress.

"Lily," Leo said to the girl. "Where were you? I've been looking for you."

"I know. Me too," Lily answered. She gave Yuffie a look. "Who's that?"

"I'm Yuffie, the ninja" Yuffie introduced herself proudly.

Lily made a disgusted look. Yuffie didn't like this Lily-person already.

"Come on, Leo," Lily said. "Let's go home."

* * *

Aeris put a hand on the glass window. She'd been staring out the window for the longest time and had not moved a muscle ever since Zack had left. The door burst open, and a gruffly Cid entered Zack's house. Aeris sighed and pretended not to notice him. Cid turned to her.

"Hey! Where the hell is Zack?!" Cid asked, lighting another cigarette.

"At the old reactor" she answered, still looking out the window.

"At the old reactor, huh? What's he doing there?" Cid asked.

This time Aeris looked at him. "Don't know, but I think he mentioned something about the Huge Materia. He seemed to remembered something about what the Turks had said, but I'm not sure what it had to do with the old reactor."

"Ah, hell, that old junk ain't gonna be useful for anything!" Cid exclaimed, blowing out one perfect smoke ring. "Why the hell would he waste his time with that shit?"

Aeris opened her mouth as she was about to say something, but once again the door burst open. They all turned to look. Yuffie came in, slammed the door behind her, and trying to catch her breath. "Whew! I never knew there were still monsters at the old reactor!" she exclaimed, panting. She quickly threw herself on the nearest couch and sighed in relief.

Aeris raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing at the old reactor?"

"Just thought I could find some materia" Yuffie replied lazily with a shrug.

"Did you see Zack there?" Aeris asked, standing up for the first time.

She shook her head. "Nope but I saw tons of monsters and oh yeah, I saw Leo in the jungle."

"Yuffie, I'm serious!" Aeris said.

"Oh Leo" Yuffie whispered at no one in particular.

"Who's that?" Cid asked, taking a long drag.

"Oh uh" Yuffie stuttered, blushing. "Well uh, he's just some guy I met!" 

"So," Aeris smiled at her. "you finally found someone you like"

She blushed even more. This was her first experience on guys. "Oh, it's not what you think. We just met, nothing more"

_That's what I said to Tifa when I met Cloud,_ Aeris thought. She and Cid looked at each other and both shrugged. Sighing, Aeris smiled at Yuffie. "Goodluck with this guy, Yuffie." She told her. Then she headed to the door. "I think I'm gonna go find Zack" she turned back at Yuffie. "Are you sure you didn't see Zack at the reactor?" she asked one more time.

"No. Sorry." Yuffie replied, covering her head with a pillow, thinking about Leo.

Aeris let out a loud sigh before she grabbed her staff, and turned to leave.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? Should I continue? Please review!!! Thanks. =)

--Kristine


End file.
